


Provocador

by carisnya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: +18, M/M, NSFW, Smut, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carisnya/pseuds/carisnya
Summary: [One shot] A Atsumu le gusta provocar a Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Provocador

Una cerveza, dos cervezas, tres cervezas. Daba igual cuántas veces las jarras volvieran a llenarse, los efectos eran tardíos en ellos; las largas fiestas repletas de alcohol y su oportuna facilidad por evitar que el alcohol les afectase les permitían beber más que a los demás antes de emborracharse y perder el conocimiento. A diferencia de ellos, sus amigos ya estaban comportándose como locos. Bueno, la verdad era que desde que entraron al lugar ya estaban en plan idiotas, pero la bebida los puso más salvajes y abiertos. Claro, hombres rodeados de voluptuosas mujeres ataviadas con cortas ropas eran un peligro. 

—Son unos imbéciles —murmuró uno desde la punta del escenario de baile, observando a los hombres silbando y gritando hacia las bailarinas. Tiraba su silla hacia atrás, con un pie apoyado en la de adelante, y una botella de cerveza a medio beber en la boca.

El muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado lo miró de soslayo. 

—¿Qué dices? Solo la están pasando bien. 

Entre la oscuridad del lugar, cualquiera que los mirase de lejos creería que ambos eran la misma persona; eran muy parecidos, con la única diferencia en el color del cabello: Atsumu lo tenía rubio, Y Osamu, negro. Este último alejó la botella de sus labios y acomodó bien su asiento.

—Ni que estuvieran tan guapas.

El otro dio vuelta la cabeza completamente, mirando a su hermano.

—¿¡Bromeas?! —Subió el tono de golpe, tanto que sonó un poco agudo. Se notaba que el alcohol le hacía efecto más rápido—. ¿No has visto a la camarera que nos trae bebidas? Santo cielo, que me traiga más cosas, por favor.

Osamu apretó los labios y los estiró en un gesto de asco. Los comentarios de Atsumu le gustaban poco y nada. Para su mala suerte, la dichosa camarera caminó frente a ellos, haciendo bailar su pequeña falda roja.

—¡Heyy, bonita! —la llamó Atsumu, elevando su botella vacía. No sintió nada cuando Osamu pateó su silla de forma disimulada.

La camarera se dio la vuelta, en sus labios había una gran sonrisa y tenía los ojos caídos en una sugerente expresión. 

—¿Se te ofrece algo, querido? —«Claro», pensó Osamu, mirándola con atención, «No es ninguna casualidad que sea ella quien nos trae las bebidas, lo hace a propósito».

Atsumu soltó una risa boba. Su expresión tranquila había cambiado a una sensual.

—Bueno, si lo preguntas tú… —La miró de arriba abajo lentamente—. Se me ofrecen muchas cosas, a decir verdad… —Otra patada, esta vez Atsumu decidió ignorarla.

La camarera le echó una mirada analizadora; detenía sus ojos en los musculosos brazos para apreciarlos con mayor atención y se relamía al imaginarse quién sabe qué. Osamu comenzaba a molestarse, ambos actuaban como si él fuera invisible. Parecía que iban a tirarse uno encima del otro en cualquier momento. Finalmente, la muchacha sacó un papelito dorado de su brasier y se lo entregó a Atsumu, pasando sus dedos de largas uñas pintadas sobre el hombro contrario antes de retirarse hacia la barra.

Atsumu miró el papel con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Asentía como si fuera el mismísimo rey del mundo. Osamu volvió a patearlo, esta vez apuntando a su pierna.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso duele!, ¿qué te pasa? 

Osamu dejó su botella en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, enderezándose. Estaba ofendido, se le notaba en las facciones de la cara.

—¿¡A mí?! ¡Qué te pasa a ti! Coqueteando con ella enfrente mío. ¿Y qué es ese papel?

Atsumu sonrió de lado y movió el papelito con aires de suficiencia, le estaba encantando ver a su hermano tan molesto. Su expresión furibunda lo era todo. Osamu no podía creer la forma en la que se estaba comportando, el alcohol parecía haberle afectado bastante. ¿Cuántas botellas se bebió? Más que él, seguro. Si no, no encontraba otra razón para que estuviera comportándose como un tremendo hijo de puta. 

—Si lo único que vas a hacer es ponerme esa carita de perrito enfadado —dijo el rubio, al tiempo que se paraba y volvía a mover el papelito—. Iré al baño y luego a canjear esto. 

Le dedicó una última mirada burlona y se fue hasta el baño de hombres. No tenía realmente la intención de usar aquel papelito especial, dejaría a la bella dama esperándolo toda la noche. Lo único que hacía era jugar con Osamu; hacía tiempo desde la última vez que había bebido —al punto de cometer locuras—, por lo que aprovechaba la ocasión para molestar al otro. Un poco de diversión, nada más. Ansiaba regresar luego de una hora y verle la cara a Osamu cuando le dijera lo que hizo. Puras mentiras, claro.

Lavó sus manos con agua fría, mojándose también la cara y el cuello. Por alguna razón, tenía calor, lo cual era raro porque el establecimiento no era tan caluroso. Agarró el papel higiénico para secarse las manos y, al tirarlo al tacho, se dio la vuelta para salir del baño, dando un respingo al casi chocar contra la cara de Osamu.

—¡¡Qué susto!! —exclamó. No se esperaba para nada que su hermano lo siguiera hasta allí—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, dejando caer suavemente los párpados y esbozando una sonrisa vulgar—. Estoy llegando tarde a mi cita, ¿recuerdas? Muévete, va.

Osamu no dijo nada y continuó mirándolo a los ojos seriamente. Estaba cruzado de brazos, y Atsumu notó que se apretaba el brazo con fuerza, clavándose los dedos con rabia. Sus músculos se tensaban de una forma estupenda. La simple vista lo calentó, especialmente gracias a aquella penetrante mirada que Osamu le dedicaba.

—¿Vas a mirarme así hasta que sea muy tarde como para usar mi papelito? —Dios, le encantaba provocarlo. Cada palabra parecía causar efecto en Osamu, enfureciéndolo más—. Hay una bella dama esperándome, así que si me permites…

Trató de rodear a Osamu, pero, en un rápido movimiento, se vio apresado contra la blanca y fría pared con una mano alrededor del cuello y la otra capturando su muñeca izquierda.

—Mierda, no me vas a dejar ir, ¿no? —murmuró, llevando su mano libre al brazo que lo trataba de ahorcar. En realidad, solo lo sostenía, sin ejercer mucha presión. Sintió más calor, hacía tiempo desde la última vez que Osamu lo tenía así. Mierda que necesitaba aquello.

—No —respondió Osamu, con un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Hervía de celos, ¿qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de Atsumu?—. ¿Realmente pensabas irte con esa?

Podía decirle la verdad de una vez. Podía confesar y revelar la verdad, diciéndole que todo era nada más que un tonto juego para molestarlo. Acabar con todo en ese instante. El problema residía en que no quería que aquello terminara.

—Sí, esa camarera… Fua. —dijo, casi como un susurro. Puso un tono de voz lujurioso, quería mostrarse emocionado por la idea de estar con ella—. Esas caderas me estaban volviendo loco, caminando tan cerca de mí. —Sintió como el agarre de la mano contraria sobre su cuello aumentaba. Su excitación empezaba a crecer a pasos agigantados, amaba la expresión molesta en el rostro contrario.

—¿Eso crees? —Osamu le estaba dando la oportunidad de resignarse y decir la verdad. De negar todas las burradas que salían de su boca.

—Eso pienso, hermanito. Ella es hermosa, cada vez que la veía me imaginaba…

—Cierra la boca —lo cortó. Una vena se marcó en su frente, no podía creer que estuviera cayendo tan fácilmente en las provocaciones de Atsumu. Odiaba tanto la idea de verlo en situaciones íntimas con otra persona que no fuera él.

—¿Y por qué no me la cierras?

No debía decir más.

Aun sujetándole el cuello y la muñeca, Osamu se lanzó sobre los labios de Atsumu, atrapándolos en un fogoso beso. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron en una férvida batalla; se reunían extasiadas, emocionadas por volver a juntarse de aquella forma luego de tanto tiempo. Las mordidas suaves y los gemidos sucios se unían al espectáculo, calentando el ambiente con velocidad.

—Eres tan ardiente cuando estás enojado… —murmuró Atsumu una vez que se separaron por falta de aire. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y jadeaba ruidosamente, sintiendo el calor en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Osamu le dedicó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Tú nunca cierras la boca? —dijo entre jadeos, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Ni siquiera lo dejó responder; ya estaba recuperado y volvía a comérselo a bruscos besos.

Entre beso y beso, Osamu sintió unos rápidos toques sobre el brazo izquierdo, como una señal que solo ellos entendían. Sin despegar su boca de la contraria, comenzó a masajear el cuello de Atsumu, logrando un suave gemido.

—Eres un asqueroso —susurró contra los labios de Atsumu, recibiendo una corta risa como respuesta. Acrecentaba la presión sobre la piel del rubio paulatinamente, asegurándose de conseguir gemidos más fuertes. No hace mucho que habían descubierto que aquellos movimientos sobre el cuello volvían loco a Atsumu.

—Ah… ¿Sabes? —Atsumu jadeó, recuperando el aire que le faltaba—. Si nos llegan a atrapar…

—No dejemos que eso pase. —Lo agarró fuerte del cuello y de la camiseta, elevándolo un poco, y lo empujó hasta una de las cabinas del baño, tirándolo contra la pared de esta.

El rubio soltó un quejido y sonrió de lado.

—Qué rudo eres. Me encanta. —Antes de que Osamu pudiera atacar sus labios de nuevo, lo detuvo—. Espera. —Agarró las manos de Osamu y las acomodó alrededor de su cuello, manteniendo aquella expresión excitada y la ancha sonrisa.

—Estás loco, ¿las dos? —preguntó Osamu, aunque no se veía ni un poco sorprendido ni con ganas de negarse. La vista delante de él, con sus manos acariciando el cuello de Atsumu, comenzaba a calentarlo más y más. Le encantaba tener así al rubio.

—Solo un poco, vamos… La camarera lo haría.

Las manos se cerraron contra su cuello, robándole un fuerte gemido; los pulgares acariciaban la parte de adelante y los demás dedos se clavaban contra la piel. Osamu era fácil de provocar.

—Ahh… Sí… A eso me refiero…

—Maldita perra resbalosa.

Atsumu sonrió, sonrisa que fue atacada por los labios de Osamu. Los besos regresaron, más feroces y hambrientos que antes. Osamu se cansó de ser el único que no estaba disfrutando como Dios mandaba, por lo que pegó más al otro contra la pared del baño y puso su pierna derecha en medio de las contrarias, mimando la zona.

—Estamos muy emocionados por aquí, eh —murmuró al sentir la virilidad contraria, bajando la mirada.

—Agh… Hace rato, desde que me agarraste afuera, gracias por percatarte.

—Estaba muy ocupado, agarrándote el cuello.

—Y ahora me pregunto por qué te detuviste.

—Yo me pregunto por qué estoy haciendo esto en vez de golpearte.

Atsumu llevó los ojos hacia arriba y se encogió de hombros, como un niño pequeño.

—Eso también me gustaría.

—Ya me cansaste.

Desenredó una de las manos del cuello de Atsumu y la llevó hacia su entrepierna, masajeando a través de la tela del pantalón.

—¡Aghh, hijo de…! —exclamó Atsumu, tapando su boca con la mano derecha y entrecerrando los ojos. Lo tomó por sorpresa y casi dejó escapar un sonoro gemido.

Osamu sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora temes que alguien te escuche? —Mientras hablaba, no paraba de friccionar el miembro, disfrutando de cómo el rubio trataba de contener su voz—. ¿Escuchas? Apenas está sonando una canción lenta…

Bueno, parecía que las cosas empezaban a voltearse. Osamu continuaba maniobrando con astucia, avivando su calor al disfrutar del espectáculo que se estaba montando; Atsumu ya no mostraba su lado altanero, sino que parecía haberse hecho pequeño, apretándose la boca e intentando detener cualquier sonido.

—Vamos, Atsumu… —Osamu acercó sus labios a la oreja de Atsumu, siseando cada palabra—. Déjame escucharte. —Notó el sudor y los escalofríos del otro, los cuales aumentaban con cada toque. Se percató de que, si quería hacerlo gemir, debía esforzarse más. Alejó su mano de la intimidad y, ahora, pegó la suya a esta.

—Ah… —suspiraron los dos, Atsumu ahogando el sonido con las manos.

Osamu lo miró y sonrió, al tiempo que agarraba las manos de su hermano con las suyas.

—Suéltate. ¿No eras tú el que quería esto? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos, desafiante—. Ahh, ya entiendo. Quieres hacer de esto un juego. Bien, juguemos entonces.

Claro, ¿quién más era fanático de este tipo de juegos de mierda, aparte de Atsumu? El hijo de puta estaba buscándose que Osamu se uniera a su jueguito estúpido, y Osamu lo haría. No iba a permitir que lo mirara con esos ojos rebeldes y provocadores y que se saliera con la suya.

Primero trató de sacarle las manos de la cara, tirándolo. Claro, eso no sirvió, y Atsumu se lo hizo saber tan solo con un movimiento de cejas. Burlón de mierda. Guio ambas manos hacia la parte de atrás de la cadera del rubio, empujando hacia adelante para que sus miembros volvieran a encontrarse, separados por la tela de la ropa. No paró sus manos ahí; llevó toda su fuerza a estas para levantarlo y apoyarlo nuevamente en la pared, ocupándose de guiarlas hasta su cadera para enredarlas. Esto hacía que sus entrepiernas se frotaran mejor. Miró hacia arriba, notando que Atsumu mordía la palma de una de sus manos. Se le notaba en el brillo de los ojos que le gustaba lo que pasaba, mas seguía sin ceder.

—Vaaamos, ya ríndete —musitó Osamu, restregándose contra Atsumu. Iba lento, torturando con malicia. Todavía tenía las manos sosteniendo la parte baja del rubio—. Saca esas manitos de ahí… —jadeó, acercándose a la oreja contraria, atreviéndose a morderla. Oyó cómo el otro muchacho expulsaba aire por la nariz en un suave gimoteo.

Se alejó de la oreja y acomodó su cabeza frente a Atsumu, apoyando los labios sobre sus manos, mordisqueándolas; pensada sostenerle la mirada en todo momento. Pasó las manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio y apretó la piel con todos los dedos, para seguidamente aumentar de golpe la intensidad de las estocadas, logrando que Atsumu soltara tales gemidos que ni sus grandes manos lograron callar, adyacentes a un revoleo de ojos; el placer lo recorría de punta en punta, haciendo cada vez más difícil que se dominase. 

—Te estás poniendo rojito… Ah… —Ya ni Osamu podía controlarse; gozaba cada placentero roce entre sus cuerpos a tal grado que ya ni le importaba gemir y jadear contra las manos de Atsumu, quien poco a poco las aflojaba; el deleite era tal que le nublaba la visión y los pensamiento, haciéndole olvidar sobre la pequeña riña de rebeldía anterior. 

Osamu sintió cómo las manos se alejaban finalmente, empujando un poco su cabeza, y permitían salir a los impúdicos gemidos, obscena y ardiente música para sus oídos; sonrió y llevó su mano derecha hacia las muñecas de Atsumu, apresándolas.

—Mh, ya basta de tonterías. —Llevó ambas manos hacia arriba, acomodándolas por encima del rubio cabello de Atsumu. Inmediatamente acercó su rostro al contrario y susurró, con la voz teñida de amenaza y placer: —. Si tratas de zafarte o callarte de nuevo… No te permitiré venirte en toda la noche.

Atsumu tragó saliva, le dolía la boca de tanto haberla apretado y, ahora que Osamu había renovado el movimiento pélvico, los sonidos escapaban de su boca con indecencia.

—Realmente eres muy, ah… Fuerte, mgh… como para estar sosteniéndome así.

Osamu soltó un quejido y arremetió contra los labios de Atsumu, habiéndose movido con tal rudeza que la pared del baño sonó y tembló. Quería que dejase de hablar y solo oír los sensuales gemidos lo más cerca posible. Lo besó con profundidad y pasión, acompasando los movimientos de sus bocas con las embestidas.

Cada efímero instante en el que sus bocas se separaban era llenado por los gemidos de Atsumu y los gruñidos de Osamu. El mundo exterior, el establecimiento, sus amigos, ya nada tenía cabida en ese momento; solo estaban ellos, sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente, los sicalípticos sonidos que lamían sus oídos, haciendo que el calor impregnara cada parte de sus cuerpos y más allá; sus lenguas danzando un tango ferviente, las gotas de sudor emprendiendo un viaje por la ardiente piel. La fuerte mano izquierda de Osamu apretando la piel de la cadera, osando alejarse de aquella zona para avanzar hacia el estómago, apenas tocando la piel, tentando con perversidad. 

—Vamos, desgraciado, mh… Tócame bien —exigió Atsumu, mirando con decisión a Osamu, conectando sus orbes. Dejando que el marrón fulminara al profundo negro—. Deja, ahh… de jugar. 

A Osamu le encendía cuando Atsumu le pedía que le tocara, aunque hubiera insultos e insolencias de por medio. Sabía que, aparte de ser un asqueroso amante de la bestialidad en el sexo, también disfrutaba de los toques. Continuó navegando su mano por el torso, apenas presionando sus dedos, generando varios escalofríos en el otro muchacho.

—Hazlo bien, maldito hijo de… —Atsumu trató de zafar sus manos, pero se encontraba tan excitado y cansado que fue en vano. El azabache lo estaba jodiendo, el muy desgraciado. Las cosquillas en el cuerpo no le estaban gustando, desentonaban con los demás movimientos—. Que me toques bien, dije… mgh.

—No creo que esa sea la forma en la que se pidan las cosas —susurró Osamu, con la cara prácticamente pegada a la de Atsumu, como a punto de besarlo, sonriendo burlón. Provocar al rubio de esa manera podía salir mal, o lograr su cometido; solo debía asegurarse de jugar bien sus cartas, como mantener su posición de líder, mostrar una pesada presencia. Continuar tanteando la piel, haciendo caminar sus dedos como si pasearan casualmente. 

Estudió la mirada de Atsumu; se notaba desesperado, aunque sus ojos todavía dejaban destellar un brillo de odio feroz y revolución. Se debatía entre luchar o concederle el pedido, inclinándose más por lo segundo al estar en tal posición, deseando más.

—Por favor… —Lo miraba desafiante, queriéndole demostrar que en otras circunstancias jamás rogaría.

Osamu sonrió de lado, tanteando el terreno; la idea de que Atsumu rogase más era tentadora como la mierda, pero jugar con fuego no era recomendable. Decidió entonces acceder a su petición, invadiendo con su mano todo el torso contrario con gracia y, al mismo tiempo, intensidad. Atsumu soltó un jadeo satisfecho, internamente contento de no haber tenido que implorar de más —aunque sabía, en el fondo, que Osamu lo obligaría a hacerlo en un futuro—.

Estaban, actualmente, en el éxtasis; la mano de Osamu era salvaje, los movimientos pélvicos no se detenían en ningún momento, y los besos se habían renovado, más feroces y lascivos que nunca. 

—Creo que… —Atsumu apenas podía articular las palabras, mas Osamu lo entendía a la perfección. No eran necesario nada más que una mirada para que se comprendieran.

—¿Sí? Yo también… 

Ambos estaban tan extasiados que el mundo exterior volvía a estar en segundo plano; nada podía callar sus voces, debían expresar el placer de alguna forma. Estaban en la cima de la satisfacción, en punto máximo, la llegaba del clímax.

Osamu soltó las muñecas de Atsumu.

—Me…

Atsumu lo calló con un beso, llevando sus manos —finalmente libres— a las mejillas del azabache, robando un poco de liderazgo. Ya ninguno aguantaba; con los últimos gruñidos, llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, jadeando cerca del otro. 

—Agh… mierda, Samu —musitó Atsumu, rodeando los hombros de su hermano en un abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Eso estuvo… 

—¿Increíble? ¿Fantástico? 

—Ardiente.

Osamu sonrió de lado, satisfecho. 

—Claro que lo fue.


End file.
